


For the souls I've left to die (Podfic)

by Tat_Tat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Infatuation, Moicy, Moira's totally a narcissist so you know that shit didn't go well, Past Relationship(s), but they still miss each other maybe sometimes, enemies to lovers to still enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: A Podfic/Audio Version of the fic "For the souls I've left to die" by purple_satanAuthor's Summary: The only upper hand Angela's ever held in the entirety of their interactions was not giving in to Moira’s always offered one to drag her down with her to the depths of hell.





	For the souls I've left to die (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the souls I've left to die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785274) by [Satan In Purple (purple_satan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple). 




End file.
